1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbomachine having at least one rotor disk that is attached at an overhung end of a mounted first shaft, and having an electric rotor of an electric machine that is connected with the end of the first shaft that lies opposite the rotor disk, by way of a coupling.
2. The Prior Art
In the case of the turbomachines known from practice, having the characteristics described initially, the shaft, with the rotor disk attached to it, as well as the electric rotor of the electric machine, are each mounted separately. In this connection, the bearings of the electric machine are arranged on both sides of the electric rotor. There are very great demands on the required production precision of the bearing seats in the housing of the electric machine. These demands become particularly significant when using fast-running high-precision roller bearings or gas bearings, which demand an alignment accuracy of the two bearings relative to one another that lies within extremely close tolerances. Therefore, this known design is very complicated and causes high costs. Furthermore, this alignment accuracy of all of the rotor and housing parts involved is frequently ruined, despite extremely precise production of all the parts involved, in operation, as the result of opposite temperature distortions, since there is a significant heat development in fast-running electric machines.